


Cookies

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Language, M/M, Object Insertion, Rimming, Spanking, as in cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan shoves some cookies into a tight spot.





	Cookies

Rick hissed through the burn. Currently his tight ass was being stuffed full of cookies. Packaged m&m cookies to be exact. Negan was breaking then up and stuffing him full. Each time he felt a handful press further up his walls there was more cookies entering his orifice. The crumbs scratched his ass but if only made him ooze in anticipation. The slight pain was almost euphoric.

Negan had halted his cookie stuffing and when Rick he looked his way a flash went off. “Look at those pretty blues. That shocked face will get me off on a dry day!” Negan stroked his raging bulge as he bit his lip, gazing at the photo he just took. “Stop it!” Rick screamed only to moan out at a sinful slap. “I make the demands sugar lips!” Negan pressed into his cookied hole, making a delightful scrape to his walls. “Negan!” He purred. It got him another slap and then he sighed. A wet, fat tongue licked around his sugary rim. He could feel the rough sound of embedded cookies being tasted slowly.

“Hmm sugar ass I meant.” Negan teased about his earlier comment never one to miss a beat. Rick squealed at teeth lightly scraping at his sensitive hole that had been thoroughly fucked just that morning by Negan's glorious length and a shimmery dildo at the same time. He looked down at his seeping cock, Negan was bouncing his balls softly as he chewed on a mouth full of ass cookie. “So sweet and dirty!” Negan roared, spanking his ass hard. It only made him moan and drip.

His cheeks were spread open and a hot tongue traced his rim then delved into the small space where cookie had been retrieved. Rick tried to shut his legs at the overstimulation, it was too much! Negan's wetness dragging crumbs across his pink walls then patting hard against compressed cookie somehow making the treat shift slightly up his ass. Jaggedness pushed at his prostate but it only made him cry out more, then scream as Negan tugged on his curls and bit into his flushed neck. “How you want it sweet ass? Want me to fuck you raw or make you cum on my cookies?” 

The choices Negan was giving were too much. As if knowing so Negan munched on more cookies, he could see crumbs falling onto the carpet. Then Negan's hard cock dragged between his thighs and he turned to see Negan holding onto the base of his dick and press into his hole. Rick saw his boyfriend shudder at his slit being drag across delectable morsels. “Need some cream with my cookies.” Negan moaned out with another ass swat.

Negan paused to finger at his full hole and as more cookie collapsed to the ground his hole was prodded with an impressive girth. Negan pushed him closer, shallowly pumping into him. His neck was held tightly, almost restraining him of breath. Then firm fingers plunged into his mouth demanding him to suck off crumbly cookies. The prodding forced it's way to the back of his throat and as he coughed at a tight grip and crumbs inhaled as Negan jerked away. Cum coated his thighs and caked hole.

He thought it was over but Negan threw him on the bed and spread his legs. “Let me see that slutty hole trying to get all my sugar.” Rick clenched his legs momentarily to forbid his release then compiled. Hands dug into the remnants making him shiver at his nudged prostate. Negan kissed at his hole, teeth nibbling at the top of his rim and licking in and as crushed cookie hands stroked him slowly he spasmed. “That's right, give it to me.” Negan urged. His waiting hand was soaked and he pressed it into his still cookied hole. Rick could only shudder as Negan ate out all his goodies. Licking his messy lips before licking up crumb coated fingers he winked at Rick. “Well I had my fingers crossed for a little freaky deaky all day long sugar.” Negan spoke sultry and through a loss of breath.


End file.
